Pat and his Revenge
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Sequel to Mega's Joyride Christmas that involve Pat getting his revenge on Bob for destroying his garden. I do not own anything from Capcom, so please read and review ok.


**I do not know why my habit of doing dark theme fan fiction with Pat is. It has to be an addiction in fairytale and rhyming words. Man I am such a strange writer, well I hope you enjoy the story because this is a sequel of Mega's Joyride Christmas. **

**Ok, I do not even own anything from Capcom, so read leaves a review please before I sent Rey on you. **

**Merry Belated Christmas or whatever your holiday is!**

**

* * *

**

_Pat and his Revenge_

Today it was two days before Christmas; everyone is in bed after eating bread. Some stay up at night waiting for morning, others work their asses off at work, and some enjoys doing other things to keep themselves entertain. There is one kid in this story who is going to get his revenge on someone, he is a lonely prince without a family, but did not care and all he got is an alien friend who will make his dream come true.

The prince known, as a Pat who is the Prince of the Junkyard and no one do not want to mess with him. Once he has a beautiful garden that make him happy, he take care of it everyday and the garden is the only one that he cares until a man who is insane come into his garden that night. He peed in the garden and left not a trace of prove, the next day the prince got out of his Junkyard Kingdom and discover it in ruin.

The roses were dead, the lilies were smash, other flowers hang, and the other flowers are sad as they wither away. The prince face turn upside down and he got on his horse to go to town to find out who. He asks so many who have been going into his garden, but none did not go into his garden and give out a yell, "Who kill MY GARDEN?"

He heard a noise from behind him and he dodges, but remain of the garden has been run over by a careless driver. He is mad and he is not going to be happy until he found out who killed his garden. He heard of the a town meeting going on in the school, he did not have a chose, but go down leaving his horse to be run over by the hummer.

In the school, everyone complain about the hummer as Pat got into the room and sat next to Luna his one true love, but end being ignore by her because of her obsession with a dirty underwear. Pat did not say a word at all, but move into the seat where the others were sitting in. As other people continue to complain, Pat takes out a writing pad and starting to plot his revenge before he found out who destroy his beautiful garden.

His two-headed alien friend 'Gemini B and W' appear above his head and the light one said to Pat, "What are you going to do to him?" Pat did not say a word at all as he continue to write on his writing pad until he heard a "ho, ho, ho." Everyone gasped to see "Old Saint Nick" come into the school with a smile and Pat did not say a word at all, but continue to write until he heard.

"Bob you has been added into the Naughty List because you peed in Pat's garden," Santa said in angered, the police "Bob" who look like a perverted Police officer got nervous after Pat give him the glare. "You are so dead tonight!" he said in angered with dark glare in his eyes. He left the room after the meeting is over as everyone go to home to be annoy by their children. He went into his junkyard, says these magical words, "Pulse in Pat Spring on the air!" He transforming into a two shiny knights in armor known as "Gemini Spark."

The dark one 'Gemini B' looks at his half 'Gemini W' in angered seeing Bob Copper got into his patrol car and drive off home. Gemini B said to his twin brother, "What are you going to do now?" "Revenge!" said Gemini W staring at his half; Gemini B did not say a word, but step away from him. They give him a chase as they dash on the invisible road above the humans; they slash, bash, and smash on those who get in their way with bloodstain on their armors.

As they got to the perverted police's house, they discover that it protected by a force field, and Gemini W pulse out along with his twin brother turning him back into Pat. Pat gives the police officer an evil grin after taking out a chainsaw and he said, "Revenge begins tonight." Everyone ignore thinking that is a joke, but it is not a joke as he starting to destroy the car.

Meanwhile Bob is in his house going through some files and his house is in a mess. Perverted pictures were everywhere with pictures of Geo that is disturbing. Bob said staring at the latest picture that he got today, "Someday, I will get that boy…" Bob chuckled, but he is an evil man who after little boys from the beginning of time and that is sadly that he did not know that some turn off the light. He screams and panics as he tries to put back on the lights. He did not know what is happen until he hears an evil laugh at the background. A voice said to him, "So you try to destroy my garden you perverted police officer…"

Outside everything, become more and darker as it starting to rain, as the lightning flash revealing Pat's face with glowing red eyes holding a bloody chainsaw. Bob Copper screams and try to get out, but everything is lock. Bob turn seeing Pat getting closer to him, he remain paralyzed and Pat swing the chainsaw slashes the poor perverted police officer. He said in a dark voice as his dark personality start taking control of him, "Revenge is sweeter." He slashes like an insane killer as his slaughter Bob like a rag doll and blood splatter everywhere around him.

After Pat finish killing the perverted police officer, he grabs the parts of the body and put them into the machine turning into tiny pieces outside. He did not say a word, but smile after seeing his garden recover after tiny pieces of Bob fall on the garden. No one did not know what is going on, Pat give out a yawn as he as he get rid of the body and went straight home to go to sleep.

The next day on this Christmas Day, the garden is back to normal and more beautiful than ever as the flowers starting to grow. As Pat burn all the evidences that remain in Bob's house and he said with the smile throwing the murder weapon into the ocean, "Revenge is sweeter than words, no one will never know who the killer is now." Pat turn away and left the area, he did not know that the ocean turn to bloody red swarm with dead animals.

Pat went into his garden as it become more beautiful, everyone smile at the beautiful garden as everyone do not care if Bob is alive or not. Later, Pat put a bob-wired fence around the garden keeping everyone out of the garden as he close the gate leaving a sign "If you trespass into the garden, you get a death sentence." He went back into his Junkyard Castle and went to bed, but he disturbs hearing Gemini B and W argument over the gift. So he put a pillow over him and sleep soundly without no one disturbing him as things starting to quiet down in this castle.

_The end_


End file.
